Indasu Kuk-Inzu
Indasu Kuk-Inzu (born 1814 BC) was the 78th King of Elam and 32nd Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1770 BC. He was the son of Emperor Indasu I. Indasu Kuk-Inzu was briefly the heir of the Kingship of Anshan before his father rebelled against Emperor Kidinu IV, and proclaimed himself Emperor. During the civil war that ensued, Indasu remained Emperor in roughly half of Elam and the Empire, and Indasu Kuk-Inzu was treated as the heir to the throne. In 1798, when his father marches on Samati to try and conquer the whole of Elam following Kidinu IV's death, Indasu Kuk-Inzu was captured by Emahsini VI, Ensi of Malamir and remained his prisoner until Indasu I paid a heavy ransom to Emahsini the following year. Following his father's final defeat he and his brother Indasu were placed under house arrest while the throne of Anshan was granted to their uncle Humban-Hapua V, who had remained loyal to the Susan Epartids. In 1770, following the deposition and un-deification of Kidin-Hutran V, Indasu Kuk-Inzu stormed the Assembly Hall where the Imperial Succession was being debated, with a group of armed men and forced the assembled Priests, ministers and Imperial Family members to legitimise his father posthumously and to name Indasu Kuk-Inzu as Emperor. One of his first acts as Emperor was the order for the execution of the previous Emperor Kidin-Hutran V. The execution took place before the statue of Chedorlaomer X which Kidin-Hutran V allegedly insulted and thus brought upon himself the loss of the Kiten of Humban and misfortune to the Empire. After the execution Indasu Kuk-Inzu ordered the arrest of Kidin-Hutran's son Idaddu. However Idaddu left Susa together with Temti-Hupak, Epartid Claimant to Kingship in Bashan who had brought about the trial which deposed Kidin-Hutran. Temti-Hupak took Idaddu to Malamir, to the court of Shurri-Shamash IX. Shurri-Shamash IX, son of Emahsini VI, was the only King in Elam to immediately reject Indasu Kuk-Inzu's proclamation. Even Indasu IV, Ensi Of Anshan son of Humban-Hapua V, proclaimed his alleigance to Indasu Kuk-Inzu, under threat of having him and his three sons executed at Susa. Indasu Kuk-Inzu then met with Latetian Intiti II, who had been King of Kiprat until Kidin-Hutran V replaced him with Epirmupi Imazu Buzua. Indasu Kuk-Inzu offered to restore Intiti II to his throne in Kiprat, but Intiti declined. He did not inform the Emperor of his reasons, being a lack of trust towards the usurper Indasu Kuk-Inzu and fear of a backlash against his family should Indasu Kuk-Inzu's regime fall. Shortly after the news of Anshan's subordination reached Malamir Temti-Hupak persuaded Idaddu to proclaim himself Emperor in opposition to Indasu Kuk-Inzu as Idaddu XI. Following this proclamation, more and cities and Kingships and Noble Houses in Elam formally broke away from Indasu Kuk-Inzu's control. Indasu Kuk-Inzu at first paid little attention to the events at Malamir, planning a full scale military invasion of the Elamite city of Bit-Imbi as punishment for their support of Kidinu IV and Chedorlaomer XIII and not his father during the previous civil war, however his forces marched on Bit-Imbi grudgingly and there were many desertions. When Indasu Kuk-Inzu reached Bit-imbi, most of his liuetenants refused to charge on the city, and those who did were slaughtered by the Guard of King Kunnam II of Bit-Imbi. Indasu Kuk-Inzu attempted to take the city for three days, but each time his forces were defeated, and more and more of his soldiers deserted each day, forcing him to abandon his plans and march back to Susa. The news of his failure had reached the city before he returned however, and soon many Noble houses openly refused to recognise him as Emperor. Though his forces managed to keep control of the city of Susa, within a few days all the cities that had remained loyal to him until then had declared themselves for Idaddu XI. Only three months after Indasu Kuk-Inzu took the throne, Idaddu XI marched triumphantly to Susa, while Indasu Kuk-Inzu flead the city. He was captured a year later and executed publically, while the small temple built for his worship as Deified Emperor in the centre of Susa was demolished. The trial to remove his divinity took place in 1768, one year after his death. This was very unusual, however none of the chief Priests, or the Priest-King of Eridu formally complained.